The Hell That Is Powell Estate
by BadWolfIsComing
Summary: The Doctor has always had feeling for Rose and he had always intended on acting on them but being together could be more difficult than he thought when he accidentally agreed to visit Jackie once a week. Doesn't follow the story line so no meta-crisis doctor.
1. The foreign planet

There was one thing in this world that doctor wanted more than anything. That thing was the beautiful Rose Tyler. Now with any other woman on the planet this wouldn't be a big deal and he would have just asked them out but this was not just any other woman.

"So," she said with a smile that immediately warmed the Doctor's hearts, "Where are we going now?"

"I was thinking maybe we could just test our luck and end up anywhere," I say lazily. She shrugs and sits down on the sofa that was in the control room. The doctor turns around and flicks and few switches and pulls a lever and suddenly they're of anywhere.

"Hold on tight!" I yell suddenly realising that we would be in for a bumpy ride because of how far away we had been. After failing to hold on to anything Rose falls on top of me with such a force in knocks us both on the ground with a thud. I look up and notice how close are faces are. My hearts start racing and for a split second I swear that we are going to kiss. My mind starts to come into play at that thought and I realise that there are many possibilities if that happens. She could reject me, she could kiss me back, she could kiss me back and then it would get awkward or she could do her best to not reject me and tell me she likes me as more of a best friend.

With this thought in my mind I leap up which knocks her on the ground. "Sorry about that Rose Tyler!" I say and reach down to grab her hand to pull her up. "Know where are we?"

We glance at each other both are faces are filled with terror and excitement at what we may find. Slowly we make are way to the TARDIS doors and one final glance in each other direction we open the doors only to reveal…. The Powell estate.

"Brilliant," I say sarcastically before Rose emerges with a smile that doesn't seem to fade when she realises her surroundings. I turn to her and I am about to start to apologise about the fact it's not a foreign planet when Jackie comes running from around the corner.

Rose quickly runs towards her and my hearts sink. Would I ever be able to give her this life? Would I ever be in a situation where it was an option?

I wanted Rose to stay with me for all of her human life but there was a constant fear that she would suddenly want a life full of domestics with Mickey and Jackie.

I am about half way over to them when Jackie runs over and wraps her arms around my neck. "Thank you," she whispers and runs back over to Rose excited as ever.

Once we are in Jackie's flat she gives us tea and biscuits and leaves us alone in the living room while she is on the phone to Beth.

Her eyes are on the TV but I find mine glued to her. She was just so great in every sort of way and no one could deny it. "Oi! What are you lookin' at?" She says with that tongue between the teeth smile.

I have to think on my feet. There no way I could to tell her I was looking at her without it being completely awkward and not to mention completely embarrassing!

Suddenly I notice that beside where she is sitting are baby pictures of her. Brilliant!

"Just admiring the baby pictures of your Rose," I say with a smile that I couldn't do anything about. She blushes and quickly flips the pictures so they are no longer visible.

I shrug and put my feet up on the sofa. "Hey! No shoes on the furniture mum'll go ballistic!"

I just give her an amused smile while removing my shoes before going back to lying down. She just shakes her and we both turn to watch the TV.


	2. The Mistake

Being in Jackie's flat seemed to go on forever while they talked about girl stuff that I didn't want to listen to. But it was this ignorance to listen to what they were saying that lead me into this mess of a situation.

I sat on the armchair while the two girls sat on the sofa. Rose with her feet tucked underneath her and Jackie with her feet on the table. Both of them were drinking tea. I sat there nodding and saying yes to everything they were saying when I was presented to have a say in the conversation.

All of a sudden Rose lets out a sort of an excited squeal and runs over to wrap her arms around me. This sudden burst of affection from her made me unprepared to deal with it. My hearts were racing and I was yearning to kiss her.

"Wait. What did I just agree to?" I say in a tone of voice that wasn't meant to sound as confused as it did.

"You and me are going to visit mum at least once a week!" she says this so happily I don't want to take it away from her. The smile she had and the joy in her eyes already made it near impossible to back out of it but the fact that it was caused by me just made it all the more better. What exactly was I supposed to do?

When we finally leave the estate I decide to reach out to hold her hand. She stands in front of me and looks me straight in the eye and says in the most angelic voice. "Thank you Doctor," she reaches up to hug me and I pull her in close.

We walk slowly back to the TARDIS. I stop to look at her when we reach the doors, she reaches up and kisses me on the cheek before entering the TARDIS doors.

I unintentionally blush and wait a few seconds to compose myself before bursting into the TARDIS in my normal manner.

"Now Rose Tyler! Where to now?"

We decide to go back to see Cleopatra. I bite my lip; let's just say I had some history with her.

The TARDIS arrives quickly enough and I step out first with Rose close behind me. Before I know it I see a person running quickly toward the TARDIS.

I wave "Hey, Cleo!" I say in the friendliest way I can even though by the speed that she is running there is a reason for it that's more than friendship.

Before I know it Cleo's lips attack me without warning and after I pull away I give Rose a sheepish smile.

"Mr. Macduff how I have missed you!" she coos over me and Rose gives me a confused look.

"Awk I'm sorry Lassy, I was just so busy chasing after this wee beastie of a child!" I say it with my amazing impersonation of a scot.

"I must go inform the other you are here! Just come on in when you are ready!" says Cleo with a huge smile.

As soon as she goes Rose give me a slap on the arm. "Ouch!" I exclaim, "What was that for?"

"You are taking advantage of her! You gave her a fake name and your pretending to be a Scot! Anyway what kind of a name is Macduff?" she says to me angrily.

"Never read Macbeth before?" I ask her.

The rest of the evening was dull and very domestic. There was no ancient God I would have to fight and worst of all Rose was still mad at me for the way I treated Cleo.

When it came to saying goodbye I avoided a snog from Cleo and instead led her away from the crowd to talk to her privately.

"I think that you should move on," I say in the nicest way possible.

"But how can I marry any man when I have experienced being with you?" she says her voice is pitiful and filled with sorrow.

"Look take from me you will find someone and it will be soon."

Once I get back to the TARDIS Rose looks at me with her angry face. I don't bother dealing with her because I know it will lead to a fight which at the moment I can't be bothered to have. Instead I make my way to my bedroom and fall on to the bed. That was harder than expected.


	3. The Best day Ever

The next morning when I get up after exactly 7 hours and 29 minutes sleep Rose is already up. This was a surprise because I am always awake before her.

"Good morning Rose Tyler!" I say cheerfully (I had gotten over last night's events quite quickly).

"Good morning Doctor!" she says with the same enthusiasm.

I was glad that she had cooled down but I knew that this had severely lessened my chances of her liking me in a boyfriend way because of the way I last treated Cleo.

The TARDIS takes us to a school where the students were being brain washed and with the help of my old companion Sarah-Jane Smith we were able to defeat them easily.

Everything was going fine, I for one was enjoying the old companion as company but I knew that there was something wrong with Rose.

The longer it went on for the more it bothered me. What was wrong with her today?

I decided to leave it until she talked to me about it which was later in the TARDIS when I was about to go to bed.

"Doctor," she said in a quiet voice as if she was scared to talk to me about it.

"Yeah?" I say deciding to sit back down so she felt more comfortable.

"Are you just going to leave me off one day like Sarah-Jane?"

I press my lips together while I think of an answer. "Rose, I promise you that you can spend the rest of your life with me. But…." I trail off deciding that I didn't want to finish the sentence.

"But" Rose pushes me to finish it.

"You must understand that I can't the spend the rest of my life with you and even though I will never forget you Rose Tyler sometimes it hurts too much to talk about other companions."

She gives me a sympathetic smile and says "I thought I was the only one… I thought I was special."

I look at her as though she has 3 heads. She is the most special girl in my life and the most special girl that has ever been in my life.

"You _are_ special Rose!" I say enthusiastically trying to lighten the mood.

She looks at me her eyes were unreadable and yet at the same time pretty much calling out for me. She said two words that made me know it was finally the time to act on my feeling toward her.

It came out almost like a whisper "Prove it," she said.

I stand up and grab her hand so that she is standing very close to me and with one swift move I meet her lips with mine.

It takes a few seconds to start to have fun. Her hand move into my hair and my arms wrap around her waist. I move my hands to her face and change the kiss from an excited snog to a passionate kiss.

Are tongues meet and I do my best to sit down without breaking the kiss. She breaks the kiss as she needed to breathe and as it turns out so did I.

She walks to her room and I follow her. I could tell she had no intentions of going anywhere past a snog tonight but I had something else in mind.

Rose stops in her doorway and looks at me. "Hey Doctor?" she says kind of shyly. "Do you want to maybe stay in my room tonight?"

I don't say anything I just give her another kiss which I assume is a good enough answer.

I get into the bed before her because she has to go brush her teeth.

Once she slips into bed beside me I wrap my arms around her and hold her. It just feels so right to have her in my arms. She turns around so she is facing me and gives me a light kiss before snuggling her head into my chest. "Goodnight Rose Tyler," I say softly and just like that I became the happiest alien in the galaxy.


	4. The Awkward Situation

"Rose," I whisper trying to wake her up, "Rose wake up it's almost 7,"

She just gives a groan of sorts and just snuggles further into me. "Come on Rose," I whine. She lifts her head up and looks at me. Her hair is incredibly messy but I think it makes her look cute so I go ahead and kiss her.

"Y'know what day it is," she says with a smile. I groan and jump out of bed. We decided to go and make a breakfast of marmalade and toast which mostly consisted of marmalade.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask my voice is still kind of gruff from only waking up. Rose walks in front of me and begins to play with my tie before she uses it to pull my head down so I can meet her lips. I get grab her around the wait while turning round so she was against the console.

Rose pushes me away and says "You're not going to make me forget," she finishes it with a tongue in teeth smile. I knew I wouldn't be able to kiss her and stuff so I kiss her neck. This make her let out gasp. I kiss her across the jaw-line and then on the lip.

I lean over her to pull the leaver that would take us to the Powell Estate. I jump away from her "Allons-y!" I shout trying to get slightly psyched.

I knock on the door of the Tyler residence but Rose just walks in. Jackie jumps up from the sofa and hugs Rose. "I'm so glad he kept his promise!" she exclaims.

I was looking forward to leaving that night. The day seemed to drag on forever. "What do you think, Doctor?" asks Jackie; there was no way I had done this again!

"About what?" I say in more of a scared voice than anything else. Rose rolls her eyes and turns to her mum, "I'm sure he is fine with it."

"Great! Rose your room is the same way you left it and I will get some blankets for the sofa." Jackie seems way too about an overnight visit but then again she barely got to see Rose and if I was in her shoes I would probably react the same way.

Later that night at 9:37Pm Jackie said she had been invited out with the girls and that Rose was perfectly welcome to come. Rose declines thank god and as Jackie is about to walk out I say in a mock version of a moody teenager "I didn't wanna go or anything."

Jackie looks at me with surprise on her face but I simply wave her goodbye and head of into the kitchen.

Rose appears behind me "So," she says wrapping her arms around the back of my neck, "What do you want to do tonight?"

I start to get nervous; my hearts are pounding with how close we were. I desperately wanted to get closer. Leaning down I hold her face in my hands as I kiss her.

After the brilliant kissing which only went on for 2 minutes 43 seconds we decide to see what's on TV. The only thing on is one of the soppy romantic films that Rose loves so much.

After her begging and me whining we finally come to the completely mutual agreement to watch the film. Once the film starts we are in normal sitting positions. "One second!" I say and jump across the back of the sofa.

I collect blankets and bring them back to the sofa. I make a hand gesture for her to stand up and she does. I put one blanket of the sofa and lie down on top of it.

I pat my chest with a smile and Rose lies down with her head on it. I grab the other blanket and pull it around us. "How did I get from chasing Slytheen in 10 Downing Street to watching romantic films while staying at your mum's house?"

She looks at me with a flash of hurt "To be honest," I say continuing my sentence "I think I prefer this," Rose smiles and cuddles further into me and I bury my face in her hair.

By the time the girl had just discovered she could write to the dude in the future through her mailbox I had fallen asleep. Within what seemed like a few minutes Rose fell asleep too. After what felt like a matter of minutes Jackie came in. I stayed asleep not wanting to wake up and move from the comfortableness of this moment.

Jackie clears her throat and I force my eyes open. Rose sits up and opens her mouth to say something but Jackie beats her too it. "I assume that there is something that you would like to tell me." She says it dangerously calmly and I gulp.

She looks at me with an accusing look. I turn my head to Rose, she too seems unnaturally calm. Were we going to tell her? Or were we just going to say we fell asleep?

"Ummmm yes well it appears that you seemed to have walked in at a uuuuuuh awkward moment." I say trying to keep as cool as they were and failing miserably.

Then suddenly Rose says it and I want to hug her and kiss her for being the one to say it and not me. Jackie looks horrified then says "I am too drunk to deal with this I will speak to you in the morning" and heads of to bed.

Rose looks at me as if to say, what do we do now? I slide over to her and wrap my arms around her. I don't notice but after a few minutes she falls asleep. Almost instinctively I lift her into a bridal lift and carry her into her room and lay her down onto her bed.

I panic after the thought occurs to me, should I put her in jammies? On one hand it might be weird for me to undress her but on the other we were together now.

I finally come to the decision to undress her. I do it carefully with surprising ease. I then tuck her into the bed and plant a light kiss on her forehead.

I turn to walk out the door but I find myself stuck in the doorway watching her sleep. I hear Jackie walk up behind me. She then stands beside me and says "Just don't hurt her, okay?" I nod even though I know it will be hard to do.

I settle down onto the most uncomfortable sofa in the universe and after about half an hour of tossing and turning I finally fall into a uncomfortable, cramped sleep.


	5. The Slap

The Doctor's morning started at 5am. "Hmph," he thought to himself "Must have slept in."

Until 9:30 the morning went by relatively slowly. The doctor had been considering going off to another planet until Jackie walked into the kitchen, grumpy and extremely hung over the doctor couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"I need to have a word with you later," Says Jackie with a tone of voice that I found kind of very terrifying. I just nod not wanting to make her anymore grumpy.

I decide I should make tea and take out 3 mugs. One for me, Jackie and Rose. I give Jackie her tea and after it she goes back to her bedroom and goes back to sleep.

Lifting up Rose's cup I head to her room where I find her just starting to wake up. I go over and sit on the edge of the bed and lean in to kiss her. Before I can she puts a finger on my lips and runs into the bathroom which I assume by the mintyness of the kiss we then shared she went to brush her teeth.

She sets down the tea after drinking it and by the top of my t-shirt pulls my into a long kiss. Pretty soon the kissing gets more passionate and I get pulled down onto the bed.

Rose sits up but the kissing continues before she pulls away and pushes me out of the door of her rooms while she gets a shower and gets dressed.

I decide that it is a pretty good idea to do so and even though I have no need to shower because I have my sonic screwdriver set on a setting that cleans me. Very very handy. I head into the TARDIS and pick out another brown suit.

Jackie wakes up. I walk over to her "Something you wanted to talk me about?" She approaches me and with a quick flick of her wrist slaps me. "OW!" I exclaim "What was that for?!" turning around I notice that a very amused looking Rose is standing in the doorway.

Yep this was going to be a wild adventure!

**Thank you all so much for over 700 views! I had no idea it could get this big! But if you could leave reviews on what you think and what you would like to that would be both brilliant and fantastic! **


	6. The Eventful Day

The Doctor had been happy these past months. The months were spent snogging, visiting planets, snogging and visiting Jackie. They never got past snogging and the Doctor didn't care it wasn't something that he had pushed or had ever felt the need to do.

The happiness however ended all too soon. This is how it ended…

"ROOOOOOSSSSSSSEEEEEEE!" I scream her name in despair! It couldn't end this way!

It happened so quickly Pete grabbed her and took her to the other universe. "Rose," I say quietly with tears threatening to pour out of my eyes.

After the portal closes I go back to the TARDIS slowly and quietly. The TARDIS put her thoughts in my head _"There is a supernova up ahead we can use to say goodbye," _I do exactly that and suddenly I am on Bad Wolf Bay.

"I love you Doctor," she says while tears choke her words. I smile this was too much how could this be happening? After all this time it couldn't end like this! "Quite rightly too," I say. "I can't believe I haven't said this before now but Rose Tyler, I…"

The supernova ran out and I was all alone. I turn around and fly anywhere I can. I would see her again I knew I would this wasn't the end for me and Rose Tyler.

**2 months later**

"Martha! Where are you?!" I yell. The TARDIS had malfunctioned and had made us go hurtling through a vortex of some description and now Martha had been taken, the TARDIS had broken and I had no idea where I was.

It looked like London only with zeppelins in the sky. For a brief moment I recognised it as a planet that looked _a lot_ like Pete's world. Bu that could never happen because the TARDIS no matter how much she missed Rose would never bring to another universe.

A flash of pain went through the back of my head and suddenly I was unconscious.

I wake up in a room hand cuffed to a chair. My mind comes back in a couple of seconds "Martha?... MARTHA!" I yell I couldn't lose her too. It wasn't that she meant anything near to what Rose meant to me and there was no romance whatsoever but still I couldn't lose someone else. "Where is she? Tell me!" I yell to whoever was listening.

I break down in tears. I had been broken ever since I lost Rose and Martha although she tried her best had done very little to comfort me but that I didn't mean I didn't need her. "Please," I sob "Just give her back to me, JUST GIVE HER BACK!"

It takes a few minutes for anyone to come into the room. She comes in and sits down; she was wearing all black and a mask. Upon removing the mask it is revealed to be no other than Jackie Tyler. "Hiya love," she says in a very comforting tone.

I look up at her. My eyes were rimmed red and itchy. "I wasn't supposed to take my mask off," says Jackie "But I figure it would be better if you knew who I was,"

I just nod "Are we in Pete's world?" Jackie nods with a smile. "Is Rose here?" She nods again. "Can I see her?" This time Jackie looked at me and says "You can see her soon."

"But when?" I say now growing impatient. Jackie opens her mouth to say something but then closes it again before walking out the door.

She comes back in and then unlocks the handcuffs.

I get led into an apartment block where I was told I would have to stay until they found somewhere better or someone for me to stay with.

I collapse back onto my bed and sigh. Where was Martha? But more importantly where was Rose?

I fall asleep and what seems like a few minutes later I hear a knock on the door. I get up and go to answer it. Rose Tyler stood before me.


	7. The Interuption

I look her dead in the eye. Yes, this was defiantly my Rose Tyler. I can't control myself and pull her into the apartment closing the door with my foot.

I push her down on the bed and she grabs my tie and pulls me on top of her. I kiss her neck and she gasps. It had been so long since I had seen her which made me want her more.

She rolls on top of me and starts unbuttoning my shirt and rips it off. I roll on top her pulling off the t-shirt and throwing across the room. I feel her unbuttoning my trouser when suddenly a person clearing her throat comes from behind us.

I jump up with a mortified expression. I stare Jackie in the face as she looks at me with an expression almost as though to say, fair enough?

"I guess I will leave you two to uuuuuh catch up," she says with an ungodly amount of awkwardness in her voice "Oh and Doctor Martha Jones is waiting for you,"

I bite my lip and close the door behind Jackie this time making sure that it was closed. I turn back to her. Rose's expression was unreadable I couldn't tell whether or not she was still in the mood.

She goes and pulls on her t-shirt and brushes her hair with her fingers. She looks up at me and just pulls me into a hug. We stand in that embrace for a while until she finally says "Go and get whoever that girl is." I nod; I would explain the fact I had had other companions later but for now that could wait.

We walk down the hall with our finger entwined an every so often we would share a quick kiss.

**Rose **

I was so happy I had my doctor back. I didn't care that what had just happened was interrupted I only cared that I had him back after all this time.

As we walked down the many corridors and hallway he seemed a bit worried. I figured it was because of that girl Martha Jones. I knew she was his new companion, I wasn't an idiot.

I look up at him and suddenly notice how messy his hair was and it was also very obvious what had caused it to become that messy. I stop him so he is in front of me and reach up to shake his hair so it looked slightly presentable. He gives me a warm smile and we continue into the lift down to the floor where I would meet Martha Jones.

The lift opens and he quickly lets go of my hand and runs over to her. It makes a pit of jealousy form in my stomach. He gives her a hug and I grit my teeth. Yes this was going to be harder than I thought.


	8. The Meeting

**Doctor**

Although it was good to see Martha again and I was very glad that she wasn't hurt I still wanted to spend all the time I could with Rose. "Doctor, Jack phoned he is at the rift where we were _supposed_ to be," she looks at me like this is my fault. I was about to say something but Rose steps in "Jack? As in our Jack?" she is smiling at the hope of seeing him again. I just smile and say "Yeah, Rose our Jack," she squeals with excitement and I then realise that she had up until now thought Jack was dead.

"What do you mean your jack?" asks Martha looking at us. "Weeeeeelll Martha it was actually Rose who found Jack technically so yeah he used to travel with us too."

Martha just says "Oh,"

Rose on the other hand was wearing a huge smile and pulls me into a hug.

After a bit of awkward conversation that consisted of the two girls throwing subtle insults at each other I decide to finally ask why I was here.

"Right, yeah about that," Rose said I knew that she had been holding back the reason. "There was this shape shifting or at least we _think_ a shape shifting alien that had changed into the old you," There was a look of confusion on Martha's face at this comment, I would explain later. "He said that he had accidently crossed timelines with you and that you were planning on breaking the walls of the universe to get through to here. So we had guards at all the possible places you could have come from. We also decided that if you were to talk to someone you knew then it would be easier but we weren't sure hence the mask." I just nod I wasn't sure what to make of all this.

"Okay first of all why would I be in trouble if I did? My people used to do it all the time only without destroying the walls of the universe. Second of all that very well could have been me, I wouldn't remember it if it happened and thirdly it was not my intention as much as I would have loved to be able to come and get you it was the TARDIS that pulled us in..." I sigh and put my hands through my hair. Where had the TARDIS gone? And would we be able to get back to reality?

"Right! Martha what happened while you were gone?" I decide I need to get to the bottom of this. Rose nudges me and shakes her head, I don't understand what she means but after Martha replies with I don't remember I realise her mind had been wiped.

We go to sit down in a sort of TV area which was filled with unused sofas and one small TV which had a cooking channel on it. After about an hour of sitting listening to the chef talk about how to make a 15 minute meal Rose gets up and says "I have a meeting to go to. Stay out of trouble you two," I laugh and watch her leave.

I had no idea how very important that meeting was and I had no idea on how much the outcome of it would affect my life.

I jump off the sofa after getting very bored with Jamie Something and decide to explore. "Come on Jones!" I say while running out of the room.

We go into the elevator and I use my sonic screwdriver to select a random floor. We end up on a very confidential looking hallway and an excited smile comes onto my face.

Upon searching in many rooms that turned out to be empty I thought that maybe this floor wasn't all that interesting until I come across a single door which had two heavily armed guards on either side of it.

I walk up to it and flash my psychic paper at them which clearly states I have clearance from the head of Torchwood to go into this room so I could 'investigate'.

They walk away from the door and allow me and Martha into the room. I walk in with a certain caution and find no other than my big eared, leather wearing self.

"Well isn't this just brilliant!" my voice comes out very excitedly.

"Hello Doctor!" says the ninth me with a smile, "can I ask? Where is the young miss Tyler?"

"Upstairs in a meeting," I answer but I know he knows that it was a lot more complicated than that. I long to tell him about what had really happened but that would not be a very clever idea.

It then occurs to me that Martha was still behind, "Martha Jones this is my old self!"

"What do you mean old self?" she says very confused.

"Weeeeell I am a time lord and I do die quite a lot so every time I do I regenerate! And every cell in my body except my mind changes!" I say this with a proud smile.

Martha decided she needed a second to handle that one so she left and she just didn't come back so I spent the rest of the day talking to my former self about Rose. I made sure he told the stories so I could confirm that really was him.

Eventually I let it slip that we do get together. This makes him blush and I can't help but laugh. "Glad I still got it!" he says with one of his big goofy smiles, "but tell me what kind of a man do I become in the future?"

I am about to answer the question that I am generally the same but man but before that can happen many men in black uniforms with machine guns come rushing and push me to the ground so they can put handcuffs on me.

My old self looks at me and shakes his head and looks away. It occurs to me he may think that I had done something.

I don't remember what happened next as I was knocked unconscious for fear of me putting up a struggle. The next moment I was locked up against a wall.

It looked like a very old fashioned way to keep me but I admired their bravery. I look down at myself and find I am just in boxers. "Well at least the ladies will be happy," I think and smile.

The next thing on my agenda was getting out of here!


	9. The Plan

**Rose**

I sit and cry. What else was I supposed to do? There was nothing I could have done! I did everything in my power to stop it! But now look what happened! No matter how much I tried to convince them otherwise the Doctor was deemed a dangerous man.

Torchwood also did everything but just like home this universe has a president and a prime minister who decided he was to be locked up and 'questioned' for alien info.

They wouldn't even tell me where they took him instead they have left without a goodbye and without hope of seeing him or that's the idea.

I am Rose Tyler and if I somehow was able to get my Doctor back from across a parallel universe then I sure as hell would get him back if he was simply on this planet.

I knew for a fact they hadn't taken Martha Jones. I didn't particularly like the woman but that was just out of my own feeble jealousy. She would defiantly want to help beside she was the Doctor's… companion.

Accepting that it was no longer me hurt more than I had hoped. Now he was back we could both be but it angered me he had found someone else even though it was extremely selfish of me to think so.

I decide to go and find her. It was going to be _very_ tough.

**Doctor**

I just stood her against the wall very very very very very very very very bored. It was then that I heard the open and I gulped. I had no idea what was in store for me but I did know it would hurt!

The person approaches me and undoes my handcuffs so I fall hard on the ground and I get dragged over to a chair where I am strapped. I wince; my wrist had become raw from the cuffs being on them.

Suddenly a punch lands on my face. I just look up, I didn't know why this was happening or what I had done but I did know it had something to do with the meeting and my old self.

"What exactly is it you would like?" I ask in my nicest voice just to show I was fazed by the punch.

"What do you think alien boy?" he laughs at this comment. Does he not know it's not an insult I _am_ alien and I _am_ a boy?

"I can give you anything you need just give me your head," I say if he was that thick to think that was an insult maybe this would fool him.

"What do you mean?" he says very confused.

"Time lords are telepathic I can give you anything you want to know but you got to put your head in front of mine." Please work!

"Oh, okay!" I can't believe he fell for it!

I put my head in front of his and we put our foreheads together and I say _"Your Mr. Thick, Thick Thickity-Thickface from Thick Town, Thickainia and so's your dad!"_

I plant my head hard against his and he is unconscious.

Using my bare feet I am able to get the keys off his belt. I put my feet up as far as they can go and put my head down as far as it can go. Once I had the keys In my mouth I drop them behind me and quickly grab them with my hands. Voilà! I had gotten out of here!

I leave the room. I was very conscious of the fact I was in my boxers. I look around for some sort of locker that could hold my clothing and my belongings.

It didn't take me too long to find them and I hurriedly pull on my suit. I hastily do my tie and I am relieved that they couldn't find my sonic at the very bottom of my bigger-on-the-inside pocket.

I go around the corner only to find that there are two guards at the door to the elevator. If I could get past I would be out. I look up and notice that the air vents are very easy access. I think about it and decide that it would be too hard because there had to be something in them if they were that easy to get into.

I desperately think before coming up with a very simple plan which may well work. I pull out my sonic and turn it on to the sound recording function. I speak into it and say "Great security you guys have got!" I had to be quick it would play out loud in 30 seconds.

Upon throwing it into the air vent I hide around the other side of the locker so that there is no way I can be seen. Exactly 30 seconds later my voice travels through the air vents to where they are standing.

Almost immediately they turn and run for the vents, at the same moment I make a run for the lift. I get in and press the 1st floor.

The elevator makes a dinging noise and I am _very_ surprised at the fact I am still in Torchwood. I shrug and run past the reception desk. I was doing my best to not be noticed as that could end very badly for me.

I run into the department where they keep alien tech. The guards there had not been nearly as well trained and let me in because they recognised me and they had not yet been briefed on my current status.

The place was completely empty. It doesn't take me long to find my TARDIS. I open it only to find it was still working perfectly well. "I think you know better than me where we have to go," I pull the lever that makes her takes off and I shout "Allons-y!"


	10. The Phone call

doctor

It didn't take long for the TARDIS to land. I ran to the doors when suddenly a terrifying thought occurs to me. What if I was back into the real world?

I step out of the TARDIS and immediately get knocked on the floor. I jump up and put my arms in a karate chop pose. Upon looking at who it was I realised it was Rose.

I appreciatively tap the side of the TARDIS and say "Perfect."

Suddenly I remember the situation I was in and I run quickly back over to Rose wrapping my arms around her and putting my head in her hair whilst giving her a major bear hug.

I see Jackie and Martha and go over and hug them too. Turning around I grab Rose's hand and lead them all into the TARDIS. "No!" says Jackie, "I am not travelling in that thing while I am pregnant!"

A look of surprise forms on my face and I realise that Jackie was pregnant. I think for a second. "Jackie how far away is your house?"

She explains that the car was at Martha's house which was only a couple of streets away. "Brilliant!" I say and lead her out by the shoulders. "Bye now have a nice car ride," after saying this I close the doors and turn to face my companions.

"Now! Where were?" it then occurred to me that I had no idea where to go or what to do.

I felt like I hadn't seen Rose or Martha in ages and I longed to spend some quality time with them but there were many more important things to deal with.

It was simple I would have to get away from this parallel world and into the real one. That would mean that Rose would have to say goodbye to either me or her family and it would have to be quick.

I looked them both in the eyes then suddenly my brain jumped into action without me even realising it and I run out the door.

I run as fast as I can until I see Jackie who still had not yet reached her house. Brilliant! I jump in front of her and once again grab her shoulders and turn her around. "Jackie you need to get back to the TARDIS now," I say sternly.

"I am not travelling it that while I'm," I cut her off before she can finish.  
"It is really important and it's to do with Rose."

"What's wrong?" she says her voice changing from anger to concern.

"Just," I sigh and grab the bridge of my nose, "Just go."

Jackie nods and heads back to the TARDIS quickly.

Next stop was finding Pete. That would be easy enough since he has a mobile. I take mine out of my pocket and dial his number. "Hey Pte it's the Doctor aaaaaanyway I was wondering if you could come to the TARDIS. It's because of Jackie and Rose." Before he can ask questions I hang up the phone.

I look back and the phone and I ponder upon whether or not I should ring him. Micky Smith, Rose's ex. Yes I had to ring him it was only fair. I dial his number and tell him the same thing I told Pete and then hang up the phone just like I had done before.

I turn around and stall. It wouldn't take long for them to all get to the TARDIS and I wanted them to all be there by the time I got back.

It was going to be a very hard decision I was going have to make not only for me but for them especially. Would they stay in the parallel world or would they come home with me?

**A/N**

**So here we are chapter 10! I really hope you like it and remember to leave reviews telling me what you want **


	11. The Goodbye

Rose

I didn't know what to do as Martha and I stood in silence on the TARDIS. The Doctor had ran off somewhere and neither of us knew where had gone.

He had made no effort to make us come with him so we had stayed and unlike the Doctor I was going to make the effort to talk to Martha. "Look, I just wanna start of by sayin' I am really sorry for the way I've been actin'… it was just because of my own stupid jealousy and I guess I was just hurt how quickly he got over me." I keep my eyes on the floor until Martha said "He hardly go over you, Rose, all I heard from him was Rose would know what to do, Rose would not how to do this, that and the other."

I look her in the eye, "Sorry that wasn't fair on you," she just nods in response and we once again stand in silence but only this time it wasn't awkward.

The silence was soon broken by Jackie coming through the TARDIS doors. "Mum, what are you doin' back?"

"The Doctor told me to come," I just reply with an oh and leave it at that.

Not long later Pete comes through the doors and I ask him the same question and get the same answer. After him Mickey comes along with Jake, once again saying the Doctor had sent him.

We all stood there, mum was rattling on to Pete about him not doing something and Mickey and Jake were arguing over which gun was better to kill a cyberman with. Even though they were all bickering away to eachother they seemed happy, yeah happy was the word. Mum had Dad or well Pete back (kinda) and Mickey had his new friend Jake. Everyone was happy except for Martha who kind of seemed, heartbroken?

She looked like whenever you are a kid and your crush doesn't like you back and you are sure that the world is going to crumble beneath your feet all because that one boy or girl did not like you too.

We did not have to wait long for The Doctor's arrival. As soon as he entered the TARDIS our eyes met. They were filled with sadness and I immediately wondered what he was about to do.

"Right!" he said getting everyone's attention, "It appears that we are face with an issue. Torchwood and many other governments in this parallel universe want me dead. Soooooo that is easy for me to deal with. The TARDIS is charged up enough for me to get out of this world and into the real one." He was silent for a moment, "So I guess what I am asking is, who's coming with?"

It was so incredibly obvious that I was staying with him. I knew if my mum didn't come I wouldn't see her ever again but strangely enough I didn't mind. I was happy with my Doctor and I just hoped he was happy with me.

"I'm gonna stay with you Doctor," I say, Mum looked at me with a strangely unsurprised look.

"Doctor," my mum began "Would travelling in this, would it hurt the baby?"

The Doctor thought about this for a second, his eyebrows were burrowed and you could tell from the look in his eyes he did not like the answer he was faced with.

"Jackie, travelling through time and space in _this_ world would be fine but going through to a parallel world…" he trails no more was needed to be said.

The doctor

I look at this face of the girl I love. Her expression as she had just been told that if she was going to travel with the man she loved then she would have to give up her mum, it was like her world had just collapsed and to her I guess it had.

Rose looks up at me her eyes filled with a desperate plea and I had no idea how to help her.

I turn to the closest thing to a mother I have had in many, many years. Her face was distraught as she accepts the fate of her daughter. She too then looks at me; her face had nothing more than grief written all over it.

The two women both stare at me for one pain staking moment. I want Rose to come with me but at the same time how could I do this to a family that relied so much on each other.

Jackie and Rose run to each other tears streaming down their faces while Rose only manages to get the words "I love you," and "I'm sorry," out because of the crying. Once they had finally stopped crying they pull away from each other and for what is the last time they say "I love you."

Jackie approaches me and takes my hands "Thank you Doctor, thank you for showing Rose everything she has seen. Thank you for keeping your promise and thank you for showing her a better way to live," she is about to cry again but I pull her into a hug and say softly "I never thought I would say this but I am going to miss you Jackie Tyler."

After that tragic goodbye Mickey only comes over to Rose and they share a quick hug. Jackie, Mickey, Pete and Jake all leave the TARDIS for the last time.

Martha looks extremely out of place and opens her mouth to say something but doesn't before walking away from us to her room.

I turn to face Rose. Her eyes are red and she stands hugging herself while she does her best to keep back more tears.

I instinctively run over to her and wrap my arms around her. She puts her arms around my waist and buries her into my chest and within a matter of seconds a new batch of tears start. I kiss her on the top of her head and pull away from the embrace.

It only takes one pull of a lever and as if by magic (or her telepathic connections) she flies us with surprising ease into the time vortex where I figured we would stay for a while.

Quickly I go back to Rose and lead her to the library by the hand. The TARDIS make it especially easy to get to it and I lead her onto the sofa once again kissing her forehead before leaving.

The TARDIS knows exactly what I want and waiting for me in the kitchen which had ended up on the other side of the hall was two mugs of tea.

I take them into Rose and she takes it appreciatively. We sit on the sofa for a while both us just staring into the blazing fireplace until Rose sets down her mug and it vanishes. I look above me and give the TARDIS a smile.

It is Rose who approaches me this time. I decide the comfier thing to do would be to lie down so I take off my shoes and put my legs onto the sofa. Rose does the same and settles down on my chest.

I can feel her heart beat and steady breathing as I bury my head in her hair.

Even though this was under awful circumstances I can't help but enjoy it. I look down at the Rose and notice she is asleep. I don't want to wake her so instead I just lay there for the rest of the night with her. It was one of the comfiest nights I had ever had.

**A/N**

**I'm sorry! Please don't hate me! But it would be awesome of you to post a review if you could because it really means a lot. In case you don't know you can follow me on tumbler my name is: Badwolfiscomingwithabanana (yes after reading it I now realise how wrong it sounds)**


	12. The Fault In Our Stars

Doctor

I lay awake on the sofa in the library. I stroke Rose's hair as she sleeps and it only takes a little while before she wakes up. I watch her sit up. She combs her hand through her hair and turns to me with a smile but you could tell in her eyes she was still _heavily_ grieving.

I go beside her and rub her back. I don't know how to help. She helped me with my grief but she did that so seamlessly.

Rose gets up and heads for her room. I figure that maybe she would enjoy some alone time so I don't follow her. Upon leaving the library the TARDIS sends thoughts into my head

_Idiot/ she needs you/ distract her._

I roll my eyes even though she was completely right the TARDIS had always preferred Rose over me but I never did mind.

I enter the kitchen and put the kettle on. Not for tea but for coffee, lots and lots of coffee. As I put turn around I jump in shock as Martha is standing behind me, "oh hi! Didn't notice you were there sorry!"

"Yeah that seems to happen a lot Doctor," she says. After that we stand sipping coffee awkwardly until Rose comes in with her hair still damp from a shower.

She smiles at Martha who gives her back a forced one. I sigh at this why can't they just get along?

Overnight the TARDIS had landed us on earth. I didn't tell Rose though, mostly because it was in the centre of London which will indefinably upset her.

I sigh I was so incredibly unsure of what to do. She had chosen _me_ over her family just like she had before she was grabbed by Pete. I thought that maybe she would have changed her mind. Not that I didn't favour the choice she made I just feel bad that's all.

I was about to speak whenever Rose's phone rings. She pats down her pocket trying to find it, "sitting on the console," I say she smiles at me as she goes to receive it.

I was very confused who would be phoning and what would It be regarding? I listen carefully trying to hear what it's about.

Martha is about to start talking but I put my finger on her lips. I didn't do it to be rude I did it because this was important. Who was she talking to?

Rose comes back in. she had a weird expression as though she didn't know how to react. Nothing that I had heard would have directed toward that expression though, so what had I not heard?

It then occurs to me. The TARDIS had stopped me from hearing it. Damn it! I decide to just be all mundane about it and learn the normal way.

"What was that about?" I ask her with _way_ too much concern in my voice.

"Oh uuuh nothin' don't worry about it," I could tell by her answer she would tell me later in private.

The day was going by oddly slow but I didn't mind one bit. In fact I wanted it to go slower because cuddling with Rose in the library while we both sit reading _very_ different books was possibly one of the best thing to do in this galaxy!

I sat reading about the many different ways I could fix my chameleon circuit without any intention of _ever_ fixing it. While Rose sat and read 'The Fault In Our Stars' by John Green.

I for one would prefer to read anything than that but I knew I would have to sooner or later because my curiosity would most definitely get the better of me.

Suddenly I feel tears on my chest and I look down at Rose. She was crying over the book! Oh how I was going to tease her for this!

As though she picked up on my thoughts or maybe she just saw the amused look on my face but either way she said "I bet ten quid that _you_ can't read this without crying."

"Deal!" I say it would be good to have an extra tenner in my pocket.

So for the rest of the day I sat and read The Fault in Our Stars. I was fine at the start the only thing I thought was that it was slightly depressing but then as it got closer and closer to the end I feel my eyes start to well up and before I know it I had finished the last page and I was balling my eyes out.

Rose was laughing her head off at this. "I cannot believe that the oncoming storm just cried at the fault in our stars!" she was defiantly getting too much enjoyment out of this.

She is looking at me with one of those tongue between the teeth smiles and I can't help but kiss her. Once again it didn't get further than kissing and once again I was fine with it but I wondered if Rose was.

Neither of us saw Martha standing just outside the door with tears in her eyes as we had been happily laughing being all couply. Maybe if I had noticed her I wouldn't have lost her but I was stupid and I hadn't realised she even liked me that way.

Before I had gotten Rose back if Martha had told me how she felt then maybe just maybe I could have told her that someday I might be able to feel about someone like that again. But now I had Rose again I didn't want to feel this way about anyone else.

So while Rose was asleep Martha left. I couldn't help but feel some sort of grief over it. She had been my friend after all that time and something as simple as her having a crush on me had made her leave? It did not make sense at all but still I had who I wanted so I was happy.

Next thing on my list is to find out about that phone call.

**A/N**

**The Fault In our Stars is my favourite book and I have always wondered what the doctor's reaction to it would be. Also I thought it would be cute if they had a 'couply' moment about it. **


	13. The Reason For The Phone Call

Doctor

I didn't want to pry at her for the information about the phone call except for the fact that I total wanted to pry. So that's what I decided to do.

I go bounding into the kitchen where Rose was sitting drinking tea. "Hello Rose Tyler!" I say overly happily in a way that it made it obvious I was looking for something.

"You want to know about the phone call, huh?" I could not have been _that_ obvious.

"How'd you know?" I ask I was pretty curious.

"Because you can't go without knowing everything, Doctor!" she says in a friendly while mocking way.

So after a while Rose decides that she was going to tell me all about the phone call.

"Well," Rose began "I picked up the phone and no one was talking almost like they had pocket dialled me but I kept listening when out of now where I hear Shareen's voice! Can you believe Shareen of all people?!" she is wearing a huge grin at this fact.

"Anyway she is alive after Canary Wharf and she saw my name on the list and she said she just thought she would try it and see what happened. She is in France visiting her grandparents because she figured that they needed her but as it turns out they're grand! So she said she is going to be back in London in the next 3 days and we _have_ to meet up and I can introduce her to you…" she rambled for a bit and I zoned out.

I realised that Rose was still talking and went back to listening after 1 minute 12 seconds. "So that's why I didn't tell you I figured you would take a bit of convincing so can we go? Please, please, please!"

"Rose Tyler do you really think that I would deny you your best friend? Even after all you have been through these past few days?"

"Thank you Doctor!" she says excitedly and pulls me into a hug.

"Just nothing too domestic, okay?" I mutter to her.

**A/N**

**Okay I know this was a short chapter but the next chapter will most likely be out tonight so you won't have to wait long to find out how the doctor and Shareen get on.**


	14. The Jammies

Doctor

So I was now going to have to visit Shareen, the best of friend of my companion. Okay, okay I know that she is more than a companion but I didn't know what to call her. We hadn't as Rose and Shareen would say in one of their endless conversations DTRed which from what I had gathered meant Determined the Relationship.

I did want to DTR I guess, but I was a time lord, I was the oncoming storm and well people with that title aren't really expected to be someone who DTR's.

So for now in my head I would just call Rose my girlfriend because I was sure that she was. It was just _very_ weird calling someone that. Especially when you are an alien.

I was _very_ bored because Rose insisted on always being on the phone to Shareen even after my protest that she would have nothing talk about tomorrow when they finally meet up.

A thought occurs to me. I thought that now there was no Jackie to visit then I wouldn't have had to go to earth weekly but it seems that now there may be another reason to. Oh Rassilion! What if she wanted her to travel with us?

I decide to leave the thought alone as it would only discourage tomorrow's events. I could have time travelled to the day but Rose had very clearly stated that we would end up the right date but in 10 years' time.

Upon thinking about what to do I decide that the TARDIS needs some more defence in the shield so I go ahead and do that. After 20 minutes and 43 seconds of tinkering I hear Rose come into the console room. I am very relieved she is off the phone.

She comes down into the console but I can't see her because my head was in the some machinery. "Hey, Doctor," she says cheerfully.

I come down after fixing it as much as I could, which was fully because I am brilliant!

"Oh hello! Rose Tyler is it? Sorry I haven't spoken to you in a while," I smile at her.

She comes over to me and wraps her arms around me, "I'm sorry have I been neglecting you?"

"I'm not a puppy I don't get neglected,"

She then looks up at me and says for the 100 billionth time "Speaking of puppies we should defiantly go back to Barcelona and get one,"

"If there is no Arthur then there is no puppy," she just sighs and goes back up to the console room closely followed by me.

I go to kiss her but she stops me and points to my hands which are covered in grease. "How hot is it down there?" she asks.

"Pretty hot, why?" I reply

"Because you stink, go take a shower and _then_ and only then will I consider the kiss."

I groan but decide that a shower would be a good idea or y'know setting 72 on my sonic screwdriver. I change into my blue suit after sonicing myself and go back down to the console room where Rose is standing staring at the TV which had picked up a signal.

I go behind her and wrap my arms around her waist and bury my head into the crook of her neck. "Need something, Doctor?" she says.

"I was promised something," I say with a smile. She turns around to face me before going up on her toes to kiss me. To my disappointment it was nothing more than a kiss that lasted 20 seconds.

"y'know what we should do? " I say running over to the entrance where I had left my red converse. "We should go out," I say this with a smile.

"And do what?" says Rose obviously wondering what it was I had planned.

"We should go and we should ummmm… we should… we should go to the living room and watch a film, shouldn't we?"

"Yep and Doctor do we even have a living room?" I just click my fingers.

"We do know," Rose smiles at this and goes into first room we open which happens to be the newly made living room.

It was simple, there was no more than a sofa, a lamp and a TV but somehow it was very cosy. I quickly jump and land on my back on the sofa. I gesture for her to come over and cuddle and she does.

I hold her in my arms and draw circles on her arm. The TV turns on and of course the TARDIS would choose her favourite film and my least favourite film The Notebook. I groan which makes her giggle and then this makes me giggle and then we are both laughing. I don't know what about but we just laugh until our sides hurt.

I manage to stay awake during the god forsaken film and once it is over I look at Rose. Her eyes had welled up at the ending and there was something _very_ endearing about it.

I look her in the eyes. Why did I love her eyes so much? Think what my dad would say if he heard I was staring into my _human_ girlfriend's eyes.

I kiss her and it is brilliant! It goes on for 10 minutes and 34 seconds until she finally pulls away and yawns.

I decide to take a good chance at a romantic gesture when I have one. So I get up and lift her into a bridal lift and carry her into her room all while she complains but I don't care I just set her on the bottom of her bed a leave her to get her jim jams on.

I go back to the console room and scan London for alien tech in the nearby area. Luckily there was none so maybe just maybe tomorrow would be a normal, mundane day.

Rose comes in in her jammies and I can't help but smile. Her form of jammies was a pair of shorts and a t-shirt while mine where just jammies.

"Y'know Doctor your jammies don't look the most comfortable," she was right they weren't.

"Anyway I am only assuming this because of these," she holds out a pair of jammies bottoms and a t-shirt, "quite literally appeared on my bed."

"Right well I guess the TARDIS knows best so I'm gonna ummm," I take them from her and for some reason get really nervous. I run off to put them on.

I look in the mirror and realise exactly why the TARDIS had chosen them not only were they a lot comfier they also had a lot more… appeal.

**A/N **

**Damn it! I promised this chapter would be uploaded on the same day as the last one but I am 6 minutes late! I am sorry, I am so, so sorry! Anyway guys what did you think of this chapter? Please remember to leave reviews and thanks to those who did you guys are great! If you would like to see something specific in the story message me about and I will see what I can do!**


	15. The visit to the best friend

Rose

Once again the Doctor had woken up before me. It was getting frustrating.

I decide the best thing to do is to have a shower and get dressed now because I might as well.

I had a big day ahead of me. Just about maybe 3 or 4 years ago it would have been very normal for me to go to Shareen's. I spent most of my adolescence there.

I couldn't believe how excited I was to see her.

After the shower I change into my typical hoodie and jeans with trainers because you never knew when you had to run for your life when you were with the Doctor.

I enter the console and see him casually standing there muttering to the TARDIS. Any other person would have thought he was mental. I liked his quirkiness it was what made him, him.

Once he notices me he says with one of his huge smiles he only seemed to wear when he saw me for the first time in the morning "Good morning, Rose Tyler,"

"Good morning, Doctor," I know for a fact that I can't stop the smile I get when I am with him.

He turns around to the TARDIS and starts humming a familiar tune. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It only came to me when he started singing the chorus under his breath. The Doctor was singing Jolene! And not just Jolene it was the Miley Cyrus version!

Oh dear God that was too much The Doctor was singing Miley Cyrus? Wow! It would take me a minute to get over that one.

I decided I wouldn't talk to him about it. He would end up just saying how it was my human music that got it stuck in his head.

"So, you excited for today?" he ask rubbing his hands together in the way he does when he is about to go on an adventure.

"Yeah but you look _very_ excited for an occasion you were supposed to be dreading," after I say this the Doctor's face drops and he says

"Wait a second, I have to come?" his face looks like a 5 year olds when he realizes he has to do chores.

"Well yeah! She is dying to meet you," I say. If I didn't bring him then Shareen would be raging. I had accidentally talked about him 24/7 so it was only fair she got to meet him in person.

**Doctor**

I couldn't believe it! I was going to do so many things today! But now I guess I am going to be sitting with girls talking about hair and boys and stuff.

**Walking up to Shareen's door**

I stood doing my best to not look as grumpy as I felt. I decided that I knew how to make myself feel slightly better and I lace my finger with Rose's and she turns to give me a warm smile.

There was a hint of nervousness in her eyes so I squeeze her hand. Within a matter of seconds the door opens and I am revealed to a blonde with the same style clothes a Rose only designer.

There was a high pitched scream sort of thing that came out of both of them and she let go of my hand to go and hug her best friend.

I stand there and watch as Rose smiles happily while beginning to talk to her friend. The talk would last a life time I was sure of it.

I sit awkwardly on the edge of the sofa and listen to their conversation. I had learnt to do that because of past experiences.

"Hey, uuuuuh Doctor?" Says Shareen obviously not sure about my name.

"Yeah?" I say

"Can you go and put on the kettle?" she obviously wants me to leave so they can supposedly talk about me.

"If you want I can just go and then let you two catch up properly." I say this with a hint of encouragement in it so they know that I do want to leave.

**Rose**

**The **Doctor was very obviously trying to get away from this domestic situation and I could see that Shareen was itching to talk about him so I gave in and let him go.

"So how did you meet this one then?" she says

"Oh that is a very long story," I say back not really sure how to explain that he had blown up my job.

"Well I am here for a long time so go on," she was pushing me to tell it now.

"Okay, well remember when my job got blown up?" she nods, "Well he is the only reason I escaped because without him being there then well I would been blown to pieces,"

She goes to say something but then changes her mind and says another "Why was he there in the first place?"

"He was fixing the heating because he is a friend of the managers; he didn't want to pay a whole lot,"

Shareen decided to leave it at that. She didn't mention my disappearance, she didn't mention my mother and she didn't mention Mickey. Instead we sat and cried while watching romantic films like we used to. There was a certain loneliness not being with the Doctor while watching them.

**A/N**

**IMPORTANT CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE TO DECIDE ROSE'S FATE**

**Hey you guys! Do we have a new companion in the making? Or is she just going to visit. If you have an opinion PM me about it! Also leaving reviews really makes my day and makes me want to write more **** also there will be a major plot twist soon… not gonna ruin too much but… river song will make an appearance!**


	16. River Song

Rose

The visit did not last as long as I wanted it to but we agreed on meeting next week so that was something.

The TARDIS let us just stay in the time vortex for today as I didn't feel like going anywhere.

That was when it got weird. For a long time life for the doctor and me would not be the same. For such a very long time.

Doctor

Rose is sitting in the new living room the TARDIS made. I could tell she missed her friend. I had even offered her if she wanted to stay for a few days but she had refused. That had been a relief.

I walk down the hall and a shutter passes through me. I shake it off and open the first door I come across which sure enough is the room Rose is sitting in.

She is sitting with her legs tucked beneath her watching some earth show. Mind you it wasn't as good as 'bear with me' but it was still a pretty funny show about 4 scientists and their crush on their neighbour and their inability to talk to women etc. it was pretty funny.

I go and put my chin on her shoulder "Rose," I whine "I'm bored. Unbore me."

Rose turns and gives me a quizzical look, "Is 'unbore' even a word?" she gives me a tongue-in-teeth smile and I can't help but laugh.

"S'pose not _but_ it does have an obvious meaning," I smirk at her.

"_Fine," _she had given up pretty quickly, "what do you want to do?"

"Oooooh we could play snakes and ladder _or_ we could go swimming and get slides in the pool! Oh or we could," I am cut off by her lips meeting mine. I always like it when I get told to shut up that way.

Kissing only goes on for 6 minutes 43 seconds which means that I still have the rest of the day to be bored. "Wanna cuppa?" I ask Rose desperately looking for something to do.

"Yeah thanks," she says.

As soon as I walk out the door I hear "Doctor?" I pop my head round the door. "Yeah?" I say.

Rose just looks very freaked out "Doctor, that wasn't me,"

I immediately go over to her. For once it might be safer for her to stay by my side. I take her hand and lead her toward the door. The woman's voice says "Doctor, did you do something to the TARDIS?"

Okay this was weird. I _had _to see who it is. I whisper to Rose "They're in the console room come on," I run as quick as I can which with very little help from the TARDIS was longer run that I had hoped for.

By the time I reach it I am propelling myself so fast that I crash into the barrier railing thing. I am closely followed by Rose. I see a big haired woman with her back to me.

She turns around and her eyes light up. Who was this? I remember everyone I meet who was this?

"Doctor? Did you just regenerate?" okay so she knows about regeneration, weird.

She approaches me and I stay in the same place. The closer she comes the stronger I feel a link between us. Once she is nothing more than a few steps closer to me she begins to, laugh?

It wasn't a happy laugh. It was a laugh as if to say "Oh dear God something just happened too unbelievable and so unfortunate it is hilarious" kind of a laugh.

"Uuuuuh," that's all I manage to say because the link in my head is starting to drive me insane. Who was she? Why in Rasillion did I have this link with her?

She approaches closer. No. one step at a time. Stop it. She comes towards me slowly.

She takes one step too close and the link makes itself _very_ present. It isn't a link that hurts. It's almost, pleasant? But I don't want the link with the person and the more I resist the stronger it gets.

I have my head in my hands doing my best to figure out how this was happening?

I knew Rose was behind me but she wasn't saying anything she was just there.

The woman is right in front of me and she puts her hands soothingly through my hair. Why was she being so affectionate and why did I find it soothing? "Hello sweetie." She says.

I shake my head and stop with the sympathies. "Okay explanation time. Who are you? Why are you here? How did you get here? Are you any danger to me or Rose?"

The woman seems to almost flinch at her name. This makes me take a step back and reach for Rose's hand. She takes it eagerly obviously pretty freaked out about this whole situation.

"Okay then this is very weird," says the lady. "So are you the Doctor or not?" I just nod.

"Right okay that is very weird then because you're not _my _Doctor."

"Who is _your _Doctor?" I ask not sure if I want to hear an answer or not.

She approaches me and puts her forehead against mine. The only thing of the outside world I am aware of is Rose squeezing _way_ too tightly on my hand.

I hear a voice. It's not my voice; it's not the ladies voice. It is just a voice, an indescribable voice.

_Hello Doctor, the universe is falling apart. The very fabric of reality is being destroyed and different timelines are syncing with each other. This is why River Song is with you now. If Rose had never come back to you she would have been your future wife._

A light sort of thing flashes and I am suddenly watching all these different events that occur between what I assume is my next regeneration and River.

Once I she removes her forehead from mine she just stares at me because she doesn't know what to say.

"River, River Song. Wait! How do I know that just wasn't a trick?"

She doesn't say anything she just gestures me towards her and for some reason I go. I let go of Rose's hand and I slowly approach her. Upon my arrival she leans up and whispers something in my ear.

My name! That's my name! She just, but how? Oh dear God I really do marry her!

Turning back to Rose I give her an expression as if to say "What the hell is going on?" once I turn back to River she is gone. Poof. Just vanished.

"Doctor?" Rose says meekly, "What just happened?"

"I have no idea but it's bad. Very, very bad indeed."

Rose

I look at the Doctor, there was something about that girl he wasn't telling me and I knew it. She whispered something to him, something important. I want him to tell me but I knew that he wouldn't.

I look to the ground. I suddenly feel slightly awkward. I look back up at my Doctor and he has his head in his hands and he begins to, cry?

It wasn't a cry you do when are scared or angry or confused. It was a cry you do to grieve. A cry you do when you just loose someone or something.

At pang of jealously fills my stomach. Who was this woman that could make the Doctor cry at her disappearance?

I would ask these questions later but for now I was going to have to comfort him. I go and hug him. It was killing me that he was crying over another woman but I was going have to wait until he composed himself to ask him about her.

Once he stops crying and pulls away from me, tears still in his eyes he finally says "I'm sorry Rose, I am so, so sorry,"

"Who was that?" I finally ask the question I had needed to for what felt like forever.

"That was River song, if I hadn't gotten you back from Pete's world then that is who I would marry in the future," I am sure that he sees the slight hurt in my expression but he continues anyway, "See Gallifreyans when they get married they gain this sort of psychic link. Then the link just went away. I have no idea who she was not really anyway but I missed the link not her,"

He comes up to me and holds my face in my hands and kisses me then says, "Okay the world may very well be ending so as much I would like to continue this, I have to go sort that,"


	17. The realization

Doctor

I looked at the monitor on the console. Why was there no sign of a malfunction in any timelines?

Perhaps maybe just maybe if I am _really_ lucky then that would have been a onetime thing and the world would go back to normal.

I cross my fingers and my toes staring at the screen when I see the tiniest sign of a malfunction, within a matter of seconds it had changed from a little bit of a glitch to a faraway timeline collapsing.

I shudder and put my hands through my hair. How long would it be before another collapsed into this one? And how long would it be before this one collapsed?

It also became _very_ apparent whose help we will need for this "Welcome back Captain Jack," I think to myself and chuckle. The original team back together except one has a new face.

Suddenly I realise how tired I really am. I check the monitor one more time. Once again there was sign of disturbances so I sigh and turn around on my heels.

I couldn't work properly without my weekly couple of hours of sleep so I decided that a little rest would actually be a good think. Without even thinking I approach Rose's door and knock before going in.

She is lying in her bed asleep. Her breathing was silent and she seemed so peaceful even though I knew her sleep was probably havocked with nightmares.

I look over at the dresser and the TARDIS makes my 'comfier' jammies appear. I go into Rose's bathroom and put them on. Even if she was asleep it would be weird if she woke up then I would have some explaining to do.

I crawl under the blankets and put my arm Rose's middle burying my head into her hair. She makes a sort of a noise that I find adorable and she cuddles further into me.

With all things considered I had a pretty easy nights rest but supposable morning came all too soon and I knew I would have to start the work that could take me months or even years. That's only if our timeline holds out that long.

With that thought in my mind I look down at Rose. It was so extremely obvious I couldn't let anything happen to her so with that thought in my mind I get up, get into a suit and head for the console room.

Rose comes in a couple of hours later and asks what it is I am doing. To my surprise she is up dressed, showered and ready for whatever adventure may be in store for today.

"Sorry, Rose Tyler, no adventuring I am afraid _but_ there is someone who will be coming on board for a while I am sure you would find… entertaining," I smiles at my comment but then almost immediately I decide that making jokes about Jack entertaining her in _that_ was no something I should be laughing at.

Rose seems to almost read me like a book and she laughs. "So," she says, "Who will be _entertaining _me?" she laughs at the half glare, half amused expression I was giving her.

"Weeeeeell nothing is confirmed but I think we can pretty much count on Jack being in our little alliance," This makes her smile even more and even though I have an unspeakable amount of work to do I kiss her.

The kiss went on for 4 minutes 39 seconds before I pulled away and went back to the monitor.

"What do you think it is?" Rose asks obviously worried about this.

"A major paradox that happened…" I trail off I knew it had something to with paradoxes but I didn't know what it was.

I think and think. The only possible paradox would be that Rose left the parallel universe. I shudder at the thought that I would possibly have to bring her back.

It didn't make sense because the TARDIS was what made me go into the universe. Then it occurs to me and both my hearts stop and my pulse seems to just disappear for a fraction of a second.

The TARDIS may have brought me to the universe but it was not for the intention of Rose. It was for me to save it.

I can't help but start to hyperventilate. This was all my fault. Rose is at my side almost immediately. I turn to look at her. I was going to lose her again. Not again, not after everything. I only just got her back.

I feel tears begin to prick at the back of my eyes. Rose asks me what's wrong so I set her down on the sofa and I tell her my theory. Only it wasn't a theory it was true. Rose was supposed to end up in that universe and I couldn't stop it.

She looks down from the floor and back at me, her eyes filled with tears. I squeeze my eyes together doing everything I can to supress the inevitable tears.

I pull into the tightest hug that I can manage and I knew she may have been struggling to breathe but I didn't care because as long as she was here, in my arms then she couldn't leave me.

Rose pulls away with a slight intake of breath. I give her a sheepish smile "Sorry," but she doesn't say anything she just kisses me.

"How long have we got?" She asks

"Well, in theory we could be here for the rest of your life but that would result in not only the death of this whole timeline but for us as well," I breathe in "You know I can't let that happen,"

Rose doesn't say anything she just stares at the floor, so I say, "It has been brilliant though, hasn't it? Me and you, protecting the universe."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," she says tears threatening to pour down her cheeks again.

She wraps her arms around me again and I realise something, I realise I hadn't even told her I loved her. After all this time together, did she think that I didn't?

The thought of her not knowing how much I needed her or how much she meant to me hurt. The thing is though I had lost everyone and I mean _everyone_ so it was hard to admit the feelings I had even though they were so very present.

So was that it? Would I just have to drop her back to the other dimension? It seemed incredibly unfair, but then again hadn't it always been that way? Hadn't life just had its way to screw me over time and time again?

I jump up from the chair and give Rose one more look before running around the console pulling all the leavers and buttons that are necessary to travel into a parallel universe.

The TARDIS lands us right beside the Tyler mansion. I step outside and breathe in once again. I reach out for Rose's hand and she takes it eagerly.

It takes a couple of minutes but the all too familiar face of Jackie Tyler comes running toward us. "What are you doing back?" she says in between taking breaths. We just look at her and she seems to almost know.

Jackie turns to me and looks me in the eye "Can you at least stay for a cup of tea?" I just nod and get led into the mansion where I was about to have the last cup of tea with the brilliant Rose Tyler.

**A/n**

**AHHHHH guys please don't hate me! Is this the end for Rose Tyler and the Doctor? Maybe or maybe not I'm not letting anything slip. Please please please please review! THANKYOU so much for all those amazing reviews that people have been sending you guys are da bomb! (I should never say that again) anyway guys leave reviews and I will see you for the next chapter (Hopefully)**


	18. The sorta goodbye

Doctor

I sat down on the sofa with Rose closely beside me. I doubted I would ever get used to her not being there.

She was needed in the universe for something but I wasn't sure what. I hoped it was something important. I didn't want to lose her even if it wasn't permanent for something little.

Jackie came in after a few minutes and gave us a look as if to say that we were just a little bit too close but I don't care and neither does Rose so we ignore it.

The day goes past faster than it should have. I guess not wanting it to end will do that to you.

I stood in front of her in her hallway. I knew Jackie was listening but I didn't care in the least. "This isn't the end for us, yeah? This isn't the end for me and Rose Tyler. Not now not ever."

I hoped the determination in my voice would block out the fact that this very well could be the end. The universe wanted her for something. I had no idea how long it would take or what it was that it wanted.

"It occurred to me that I never told you how I really felt about you, I need you and, Rose Tyler, I…" suddenly an extreme wave of nausea came over me and a splitting head ache started to form. I knew exactly what it was. It was my timeline beginning to drastically change.

An almost hole seemed to form in the air and out stepped once again River Song. She grabs me by the collar of my jacket and drags me into the TARDIS.

I never got to hear Rose say "I love you too," at least not for now anyway.

Rose follows us out and I resist against River's struggles to get me back into the TARDIS. "Wait!" I finally yell and she does.

I could tell by the look in River's eyes that I was doing some serious damage by staying the universe any longer.

"Please just wait, just let me say goodbye," I plead to her but the look on her face tells me that she isn't buying it.

"Come on, Doctor, we need to go," only she doesn't say Doctor she says _my_ name, my _real_ name.

I turn to Rose and I can see how hurt she is that River knows my name and not her. There is nothing I can do though she knows my name. My real name that means that she must be important to me in a different timeline.

I stare at River and I let my imagination wonder about how I could have married her. It had been a question in my mind since the events of last night.

Giving Rose one last smile (for now anyway) I get into the TARDIS and leave the universe. I hear the TARDIS' grieving hum and I realize that the Bad Wolf must have had a real connection with her.

I look around the console until I reach the eyes of River "Sorry, Sweetie," she says before disappearing.

Then I am alone. I am without my companion that was so much more than a companion and I am alone. The TARDIS is too quiet and the lack of noise doesn't help anything.

Suddenly I start to feel better and I realise that I had fixed the timelines successfully. But was it worth it?

Of course it was I had saved many universes but at a terrible cost. I don't hurt as much as I should I just feel numb and I know from experience when your job is to save the universe that is not a good way to feel.

I begin to think about what timeline falls ahead of Rose. What fate did the universe have for her? I had the power to check but I wasn't sure that I wanted to. But how could I not?

So I begin to type things into the console and I am faced with her timeline. All I had to do was click a button and I would be presented with the next time I met her.

But would that event even exist? And if it did not did I really want to lose that one spark of hope that is keeping me going?

Once again curiosity gets the better of me and I slam my finger down on the button and cover my eyes. I move my hands from my eyes and I watch the scene unfold like a movie.

We are running to each other (how very clichéd) and we hug and I feel… two hearts? And I say "Rose tyler, are you a… Time lord?"

"Time lady!" she replies. And that is all I can watch and I am mad at myself for spoiling that surprise but I am also buzzing. Rose, my Rose is going to be a Time Lady!


	19. The Maybe New Companion

Doctor

Time went by too slowly without Rose by my side. Time was supposed to make wounds heal but if anything the more time I spent away from her the more it hurt. So what could I do?

I still saved planets and went along on rides in the TARDIS but never had I ever felt so lonely.

I hadn't slept in over a month though I had accepted that fate pretty soon after I left her off. I wonder how many more sleepless nights would come.

I had been given an exact amount of time until I was able to reunite with her it would take exactly 278 days, 7 hours and 34 minutes. But sometimes when I do something there will be an indicator that will tell me that the amount of time has changed. It is mostly just by a few minutes but it does worry me that I will do something and it will drastically change.

I decided that I wanted a new companion. It was getting _very_ lonely. I started to think about what kind of a companion I would want when I feel a warm sensation from inside my jacket pocket.

I pull out my psychic paper and become aware of the fact that someone had sent me a message via it. It read:

_Help me Doctor xxx_

I get confused. Who sent X's in my message? Oh well I better go save them.

The TARDIS knows the coordinates but once it starts to fly it is way too shaky for this ride to be in this universe.

I check to see how long it would be until I see Rose. The time had only gone down a couple of hours but that was only because it been a couple of hours since I last checked.

A wave of disappointment went through me but my curiosity was what really made me go.

I stepped out into Pete's world and before my eyes I see a cyberman cornering two women.

I immediately pull out my sonic screwdriver and put it straight into its chest. I turn around and I see River and Jackie looking straight at me.

I reach down a grab River by the arm and lead her into the TARDIS. I didn't look back to see Jackie but I knew she was giving me a look as if to say I was the worst man alive.

"Look how young you are!" she says. I give her a confused look but she just comes walking over to me and outs her hand on cheek. "Look how young your eyes are," I just walk away from her. I didn't want to be changing any timelines of mine.

I should have noticed the TARDIS door was open and I should have noticed Jackie looking through it. But I didn't. I was too busy contemplating if River should be my new companion.

I knew for a fact I met her later in life so what if I was causing yet another paradox having her near me.

I look over to her and she is just looking at me sadly, "You don't know who I am do you?"

"No," I say "I know," this makes her open her mouth to say something but then close it again.

"You weren't expecting _me_ or well this me, were you?" she just shakes her head and I nod. "So? Am I going to be helping this world or were you just seeing if I would come?"

"But of both but mostly the first one,"

"What's up?"

"Well, nothing _really_, it's funny actually. There is this alien that refuses to leave unless he can have an autograph from the Doctor for his son's birthday," I just make an O shape with my mouth.

"Well! Better not keep them waiting!"

**A/N**

**Sorry this took so long guys! I had a Shakespeare festival in school that I had to prepare for so I didn't have a whole lot of time. Next chapter we will be seeing the fanboy alien! Please please please remember to review! It gives me so much more encouragement to write so pretty please with a cherry on top can you?**


	20. The ET department

**Rose **

**Torchwood: ET department **

I had been commanded to watch the alien while the boss's tried to figure out what to do.

I couldn't help but feel a constant hope that my Doctor was going to turn up. Though part of me knew that even if he did we wouldn't be able to touch and we would barely be able to acknowledge eachother.

I stood with the two others who had also been assigned the same position as me. There was a man and a woman. The woman was called Amy Williams though people still called her by her maiden name, Pond. She was extremely pretty with red hair and brown eyes. The man was called Rory Williams but people always call him by his wife's maiden name, Pond.

I hadn't been told why they were assigned this spot and part of me didn't want to ask.

Not only would the alien refuse to talk to the boss's it also refused to talk in general so days were spent talking to the Ponds or the Williams or whatever you want to call them.

Then one day what I had hoped for came true. We had just been standing about when the door burst open and the Doctor came through with… River.

The Ponds immediately ran over to her and hugged her and the Doctor just looks at them with a weird look. "River, enough with the domestics," the words he said hurt. I don't know why though.

I want him to look at me. I want him to acknowledge me but he doesn't not for the first few minutes anyway.

He signs the piece of paper for the alien and teleports back to its ship. River then looks at him and gives him a look that means "talk to her you idiot" .So he does.

He comes and stands in front of me. I wanted to wrap my arms around him but we weren't allowed to touch without creating some serious paradoxes.

"I have missed you so much," he says, his voice is sad and it was starting to make me believe that he didn't just move on with River.

I nod, unwilling to look him in the eyes. With that he just says that he is sorry and walks away.

My eyes dart around the room until they find the Ponds. They give me a sympathetic smile almost as though they know everything will be okay. And for all I know they do.

**Doctor **

I run around the console pulling all the necessary lever and buttons that are needed to get out of this world and into my one.

I check the timeline and smile at the fact the clock had changed for 100 days less. I wonder how I changed the timeline.

Once River comes in she doesn't mention Rose and she doesn't bombard me with questions about my possibly cold interactions with her. For this I am grateful.

Once we are back in the time vortex I can't help but stare at her. Who the hell was she?

"What?" says River kind of snappily. I don't try to sugar-coat it.

"Who are you to me? Because I know you know me from my future," A flash of hurt comes up on her face. We must be pretty close.

"Spoilers," she says as though I have asked the question a lot, "But I'm no-one that young Rose Tyler should be… intimidated by,"

"Oh thank Rassilion! I thought you were going to be my wife or something," she just laughs and rolls her eyes at this before heading deep into the TARDIS.

**A/N**

**I introduced the Ponds/Williams! Any ideas on why they are there? Remember to leave reviews telling me what you think! Thank you to everyone who being leaving them! I know this was short I just wanted to get that out!**


	21. Rose's feels

**Rose**

Jackie had come in 20 minutes ago to wake me up. It was almost as though she thought I had slept last night.

My Doctor had been there yesterday and yet he had never felt farther away. So I had decided to skip work today, partly because my lack of sleep would highly affect my performance (not like I ever slept) and partly because the emptiness in my chest seemed to have expanded overnight.

I stare at the ceiling for what feels like hours until Jackie finally comes in. "You okay, love?" she says before sitting on the side of my bed.

I had kept back my tears when I was in front of people until now. I shake my head and cry so much that she pulls me into a hug. The hug however was only making it worse because it should have been the Doctor that was comforting me.

He hadn't looked back, or maybe he had I hadn't been looking. It had been hard, way too hard to face him. I didn't want to have to say goodbye to him again.

I think what was hurting the most was that he _already_ had a new companion. I could just imagine him in the console room being lonely then just thinking to himself "She's human I was going to lose her eventually," then just moving on and picking up the _one_ person he knows he could end up being with.

I cry for a long time and can't help but wonder if the Doctor even shed a single tear for me. I know he doesn't cry but come on! I was sure however that he had and somehow for whatever sick reason it made me feel kind of better.

The doctor

I land the TARDIS on earth and call River. Once she is in the console room she immediately knows what's going to happen.

"I guess I will see you in the future, River." I say.

Strangely enough she just nods and exits the TARDIS. Once again it was empty.

I sigh and for the first time in what seems like much too long I cry. I cry for 14 minutes 57 seconds because Rose is gone and I miss her and I just want her back sooner.

Once I am consoled I decide that maybe a walk would be a good idea so that is what I do.

I walk out of the TARDIS and walk up a few streets and alley ways. As I walk past yet another community playground something catches my eye. There was an advertisement on a street lamp for a drama club starting in 2 days.

I think about it for a second before deciding that maybe something to take my mind of the current situation would be good, even if it was a drama class.

A/N

**Hey guys! I am sorry I haven't uploaded for a few days but I am on Christmas break for 2 weeks now so I shall be uploading a lot more! So before you get all sceptical about the idea of a drama club, just hear me out on it. To be thoroughly honest guys it won't last it is just a way to introduce my own character, Megan. **

**I am sure that I will be seeing you all before Christmas but if not Merry Christmas from me! **


	22. the iritating new friend UPDATED

Doctor

The next day I went and signed up for the drama class that would begin tomorrow.

On Saturday morning when I entered the building I was faced with both boys and girls all around the same age as me. I stood in the corner as I was early and the already made group of friends were all standing together.

I waited like that for a few minutes before a girl approached me. She had black hair that was cut in a slightly bobbish way and was about average height, she looked around my age (by that I don't mean 907).

"I like you suit!" she says cheerfully. Since that sentence for the rest of the day she stood by my side very obviously flirting.

Over the next few weeks

The day went by relatively slow. It was mostly about greeting the new members which unfortunately included me. They took note of the fact that I had befriended the girl and with that they gave me a sympathetic look.

I decided to investigate the girl some more. She was single, her name was Megan (my least favourite name) and she was 27. From the start she had been oddly friendly and it was starting to get annoying.

Friendship was never anything I denied so when she offered if I wanted to go for a coffee after the class I didn't object.

Having coffee seemed completely fine for her, she never ran out of things to say. I knew that I talked a lot but come _this _was starting to get irritating.

When we walked out she clung to my arm and she insists that we exchange numbers.

I wasn't completely sure how these human relationships went but I have a daunting feeling at the back of my mind telling me I just went on a date. This thought makes me shiver and instead of keeping my mind of Rose just makes me want her to be here more.

The days went by so incredibly slowly I was sure that there must be a fault in time itself. If it wasn't for the 40 minutes phone calls that came every half hour from Megan I didn't know if I could cope.

I had not yet told Megan about Rose, I didn't know to bring it up. "Are you enjoying your coffee? And by the way I have a girlfriend who is trapped in a parallel universe for another 57 days." It would not go down well.

The thought of travelling with her did cross my mind but I soon decided that anymore of her than I was already getting would drive me insane. I already was finding the stupid phone calls extremely irritating.

2 days before Rose comes back

I wake up with an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was only 2 days till Rose came back but I didn't know how much longer I could wait. It hurt an unspeakable amount and the only comfort I was getting was from the person I was living with. An 80 year old woman who I think I might think I am her grandson.

I manage to fall back asleep even though it is 11:30 in the morning and it was going against all my standards. I hear someone enter my room 24 minutes later, "John? John, you awake?" it was no one other than Megan; I had decided that I wouldn't tell her my real name or 'title'.

I groan and sit up putting my hand through my hair at the same time. I am happily surprised at the fact it's not greasy.

"I need to talk to you," she says her face filled with worry.

"Could you not have _phoned_ me?" I say slightly irritably. She looks at me slightly quizzically before continuing to talk.

"No! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" she exclaims in a way a clingy girlfriend would.

"It's been three days!" I say getting pretty pissed off at her now.

"Can I just tell you what it is!" she says finally.

"Fine, go ahead. In fact leave the room I am going to get changed then you can tell me over coffee."

So she leaves the room and I get changed into my regular suit and tie with red converse.

Once we are in the store with coffee in our hands sitting a table she turns to me and says, "I saw this girl today. She was just sitting on this park bench, she looked so sad and lost but then she started talking about this guy who 'saved her' from her boring old life."

I gulp I knew who it was immediately and I longed to see her sooner but the universe had a plan so I couldn't mess with it.

I decided to cut the day short though the only thing that could keep her from moaning was a promise that I could see her tomorrow. I had a nagging feeling that it wasn't just Rose she wanted to talk to me about.

I went to bed that night with a happy mood. Tomorrow my Rose would come back to me!


	23. An unfortuanate reunion

Megan

I wake up this morning with pleasant butterflies in my stomach. After all these weeks of being head over heels in love with John Smith I will finally tell him how I feel.

I tried to tell him last night but he seemed troubled and even though I insisted that he tell me, he refused. I don't know why though, I tell him _everything_. I guess some boys are just like that.

I get up and change into a grey t-shirt and some skinny jeans. I wanted to look nice but I didn't want it to look like I had been planning weeks in advance to tell him what I was telling him.

It was 2 days to Christmas and I had failed to even put up a tree so I decided that that would be my mission for today. By the time I finish putting up the tree and making then eating dinner it is 6:30.

In England in December it gets dark about 4 so it was already extremely dark outside. I was meeting John at the top of my street in 15 minutes so I locked up my house, turned on my alarm, grabbed my coat and walked out.

I end up two minutes early and wait for him. At exactly 6:45 he turns up. That was one of the things I loved about him.

As we begin to walk he seems distant and almost unwilling to pay attention to me. It was like the most important event in his life was about happen.

After a while we stopped at the top of this big road. It was always empty and in the darkness seemed to go on forever though in reality it was only about 2 minutes long while walking.

I decided that this was where I was going to tell him. "Hey, John? There is something I have been wanting to talk to you about," at these words he puts his full attention on me, finally!

"These past few weeks I have been feeling _different _feelings toward you and I was wondering if maybe we could be more than," at that moment something catches his eye. His face lights up and for a split second I allow myself to believe that it was because of what I was saying.

Within a matter of seconds he is propelling himself down the road as fast and as desperately as he can. It takes my eyes a minute to see what he is running for but once she comes into the view of a street lamp I know.

It is the sad girl. The one that John 'saved' and she is running for him just as desperately. As soon as the two are together they kiss. Her fingers in his hair, his arms firmly around her waist. He puts his hands on her face to cup her cheeks and in-between kisses he is saying something, oh dear God he said I love you!

Tears begin to form in my eyes as the couple laugh and she tells him something and at this he lifts her up into a hug and swings her round. This is the man that could barely be bothered to let me hold his arm.

I leave as quickly as I can, getting to my house in a matter of only 10 minutes. I wait all night for John or even _her_ to come worriedly knocking at my door but neither of them do and that hurts an unspeakable amount.


	24. the little TARDIS

Doctor

An alert inside my brain tells me that it is a new day. December 24th to be exact.

I know that Rose and I just got reunited and I should be spending every waking moment with her but I am determined to have her Christmas present ready for at least 6 am so I have time to get changed and do my hair before she wakes up as I am covered in TARDIS oil.

With Rose being a Time Lord, I mean Time _lady,_ hersleeping patterns should have changed, but they haven't. This was worrying me slightly.

I had run tests on her such as, making sure she can regenerate; testing her new heart, checking out her telepathy skills etc. and they were all fine so there should be nothing to worry about.

I was planning to add an extra part to the TARDIS so that it can travel back and forth from parallel universes without ripping holes in the fabric of reality. It took me 3 weeks of chasing down aliens to find it and now I had it, it would be easy to install.

I am actually finished half an hour earlier than expected so I get changed, sonic myself and fix my hair. By that time Rose comes into the console room already showered and changed from her jammies.

"Good morning, Rose Tyler!" I say with a huge grin that I haven't been able to keep off when I see her recently.

"Mornin' Doctor," she says half sleepily.

"Happy pre-Christmas or whatever you humans call it," I say to her, she just smirks at me because I called her human and corrected me by telling me it was actually called Christmas Eve.

"Ah! Christmas Eve! Wait, who's Eve?" this earns me a chuckle as she goes into the kitchen to make tea.

I begin to wonder what was wrong with her but it doesn't take me long to figure it out. It was coming close to Christmas and she wasn't with her family. Not for now anyway!

I go into the kitchen, "You know what, Rose? I think that I am going to give you your present early," her face goes pale after I say it,

"I didn't know we were doing gifts," she says slightly embarrassed.

"Well this gift isn't physical so it doesn't count, so into the console room in like, well, now would be nice," and I run off into the console room.

I wait until Rose comes in to start to pull all the necessary leaver and buttons that would take us to Pete's world. We arrive surprisingly quickly with very little bumpiness.

I grab Rose's hand and run out of the door with her. I didn't stop running till we reach the door and I turn to her before I knock. The face she is looking at me with is filled with pain and slight betrayal.

I then realise she probably thought I was giving her back, "Don't worry Rose Tyler, I can do this safely now!" she looks at me before pulling me down to snog her.

I don't even notice Jackie open the door for the first few seconds. I pull away from her and look and Jackie and she just looks back at me before saying, "Come 'ere you big daft alien!" and she hugs me.

Rose steps into the house with me still attached to her hand. I notice Pete sitting asleep on the sofa with a newspaper in his hand.

A little body comes charging at Rose and clings to her leg, she lets go of my hand to lift him into her arms.

There was a little boy, maybe 3 or 4 at the most with a head of blonde hair and brown eyes, just like his mum, sister and (kind of) dad.

"So is this the Tony I have been hearing about?" the little boy just nods shyly.

"Well, Tony Tyler, I am The Doctor." He looks at me, his face turns into a look of shock before he jumps out of Rose's arms and runs down the hall.

I look at Rose but she just stands grinning like she knows what is going to happen. Within a few minutes Tony is running down with a miniature TARDIS and handmade sonic screwdriver in his hands.

I bend down to his size and take the TARDIS and study it. "You know, I have a real one of these just outside, I would let you see it if it is okay with your mum."

Jackie just tells her son to wait in the hall with Rose and calls me into the kitchen with her. "I will let you take him into the space ship thing but under no circumstances whatsoever are you to travel with him."

I smile nod my head and run back into the hall where Rose and Tony are playing with the tiny TARDIS. "You ready Tony?" I ask him.

"Yeah!" the little boy exclaims, "Are you coming, Rose?"

"No, it's okay I have seen it loads, I think I am going to talk to mum and dad for a while, okay?" Tony looks slightly disappointed but just nods and comes up beside me.

Once in the TARDIS Tony just runs around shouting things like "It's so big!" and "I can't believe this!"

It took a few hours but I finally convinced him to go back inside the house. Once we are back inside I look into the living room where Rose and Jackie are sitting on the sofa laughing an discussing something while Pete sits flicking through TV channels.

Once he sees his boy he smiles and begins to build some Lego with him.

"So?" Jackie starts, "How long are you two staying?"

"Well, I was just planning for Christmas but it really is as long and as often as you want," I say. Rose comes up and beside me and kisses me on the cheek. I smile at her and am about to kiss her properly when I hear the sound of Tony going "EWWWWWW!"

We all laugh and I decided that maybe being domestic wasn't the worst way to spend your time.

**A/N**

**So what did you think? Leave me a review letting me know. Do you want a return of Megan or do you want to concentrate on 10 and Rose? Once again PM me or leave a review letting me know. MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	25. The letter

Doctor

I lie with Rose in my arms in her room in Pete's world. It was one of the rare mornings that I wasn't the first out of the people I am with to wake up first.

I hear the door fly open and then someone jumping on me. I open my eyes and laugh at the fact that it is Tony jumping on the bed repeating "Rose! Wake up it's Christmas!"

Rose rubs her eyes, sits up and gets out of bed. "You go wake mum and dad and I will put the kettle on, okay?" Tony just nods and runs across the hall and straight into his parent's room.

I decide that I should get up too so I get out of bed and go meet Rose in the kitchen, "Merry Christmas, Rose Tyler," I say cheerfully.

"Merry Christmas, Doctor," she says in response. She hands me a cup of tea and I take it and lean on the counter.

Later that day

I sit on the sofa with Rose tucked in beside me. She was watching TV and I was reading A Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy, Jackie had got me it as a joke.

It was then that I decided to let my mind wander. I begin to think about all the different things that had happened to me recently and that's when I remember, Megan!

I hadn't said goodbye to Megan, dear God I am such an idiot, but here I am with the closest thing I have to family. Should I go? It would only take me a few minutes.

I finally decide that I should write her a letter as I was certain that I would see her again.

**On Earth (original universe)**

I slip the letter through Megan's letterbox. From what I could tell she was out, probably seeing family and friends.

I walk away and head back to the TARDIS and back to Rose.

**Megan**

After a long day of sitting through Christmas dinner at my mum's house I was _finally_ able to head home and relax. Though as soon as I unlock and open my door I come across something, it was a letter in a dark blue envelope. I open it and it reads,

_Dear Megan,_

_It is highly unlikely that I will never see you again so that is why I didn't come to say goodbye, because it isn't. I know what you were going to say to me, but I have someone. Someone who I love more than anything in the universe, her name is Rose Tyler. So I hope to see you again and goodbye for now._

_Yours sincerely,_

_John Smith_

**A/N**

**I know! It was a really short chapter but I wanted to have some closure with Megan so here you go! I will be writing more regularly for the next few days as I am off . **


	26. The end

Doctor

Once I return to Pete's world I am greeted at the door by Rose's arms around me, clinging to me for dear life.

"Hey, what's up with you?"

"I didn't know if you would be able to get back,"

I kiss the top of her head and say, "'Course I could get back, wouldn't have even left if there was a possibility I wouldn't have made it back,"

**Rose: That Night**

After helping mum put Tony to bed we decided to sit in the kitchen and 'discuss' some things while Pete and the Doctor sat and watched TV in the living room.

"I don't get it," said Jackie before taking a drink of her tea.

"Don't get what?" I ask slightly confused.

"You and him, how does it work? I mean for God sakes he's not even human!" she says, I could tell this had been bugging her for a while.

"Mum, I honestly don't care about the whole alien thing," I hadn't yet told her that _I _myself was one of them, "and if you could just see how much he relies on me every day and how much I rely on him then you would get it."

Jackie sighs but then says, "I don't really understand how you fancy him either to be honest, I mean he is tall and really _very_ skinny and those suits that he wears are possibly some of the worst things I have ever seen."

I roll my eyes at her; she always did this, with every boy except Mickey. She always did her utmost best to point out the flaws with them even when in my eyes at the time they didn't have any.

"Well," I say, "I find him kind of adorable." Mum is about to continue when we hear the Doctor coming up the hall.

"Rooooose," he says kind of pitifully, "I'm boooored, unbore me,"

"Once again Doctor, that's not a real word," I say to him with a smile.

"And once again Rose Tyler, it has an obvious meaning, real or not."

At this moment Jackie clears her throat, "I am right here you know before she 'unbores' you." She has that very strict mothery voice that most parents do.

The Doctor looks at her with complete innocence, "What's wrong with being unbo, oh, right okay gotcha now Jackie and for future preference that's not what that means,"

Jackie just sighs and walks away, I assume into the living room because I can hear the noise of channels being changed from the news to Strictly.

The Doctor and I stand in silence for a moment before he walks over to where I am standing leans beside me and begins to laugh about the conversation he had just had. I laugh too and before we know we are both in stitches.

Once we console ourselves he just looks into my eyes, both of us completely unaware that Jackie was standing just outside the door.

"I love you, Rose Tyler," he says, his voice soft.

"I love you too, Doctor," I reply, he puts his hands on my cheeks and pulls me into a kiss.

We only became aware of Jackie's presence once we heard her walk away.

So that's pretty much how life went for me and the Doctor. We had our mix of domestics and wild adventures. Neither of us ever got bored of each other company and neither of us planned to.

Eventually though Jackie and Pete did die but luckily Tony by that time had already gotten married with 3 kids, who we still frequently visit. So he was old enough to look after himself.

**A/N**

**Well you guys that is the end! What did you think? I am considering writing a sequel. Leave your opinion of that in the reviews and hopefully I will do one I am starting another fic you may be interested in it will be about the Doctor and Rose only it will be a season 4 AU where rose stays!**


End file.
